Keeper of the Reaper
This song is about the fight between Billy and Mandy on who gets Grim. Lyrics Female Monster: '''Are you all infected with the bonkers? Mandy is the only sensible discusion. '''Billy Supporters: ''Billy!'' Mandy Supporters: ''Mandy!'' Billy Supporters: ''Billy!'' Mandy Supporters: ''Mandy!'' Billy: ''Please vote me the keeper of the reaper!'' I want to be the keeper of the reaper! His skinny white bones are mine to own, to do with as I see fit! Give him to me and I promise my love won't quit! Now sis Mandy: ''I disagree 'bout the something something keeper of the reaper!'' It should be me who's a keeper of the reaper like the episode of the same name! Grim's not a toy for an idiot boy who can't even tie his shoes so bad, so so so bad! If Billy wins then we all surely lose! Votes! Grim: ''Don't I get a say in the keeper of the reaper?'' I'll make you all pay for the keeper of the reaper! All my rage is bound up in this cage, held back by these iron bars! I'll never get rid of de mental scars! Judge: ''I don't care who's the keeper of the reaper!'' I'm loosing my hair over the keeper of the reaper! A mountain of stress is crushing my chest, I'm going blind in one eye! And it's all because of that stupid guy! Fred Fred Burger: 'Don't worry, I found some nachos! '''Judge: '(Hits Fred Fred Burger with his gavel dnd takes his nachos) '''Billy (rapping): ''Time to break it down, old school style! Grim is the corner in my square!'' Mandy: ''Grim's the chocolate in my eclair.'' Billy: ''Grim is the freshner in my air!'' Mandy: ''Grim's the conditioner in my hair.'' Billy: ''Grims the pic-a-nic in my bear!'' Mandy: ''Grim is the cushion in my chair.'' Billy: ''Grim is the Renaissance in my fair!'' Mandy: ''Grim is the anger in my stare.'' Billy: ''Grim is the stain in my underwear!'' Mandy: ''Some how I knew you were gonna go there.'' All(Except Grim and Fred Fred Burger): ''We all need the keeper of the reaper! I wanna see the keeper of the reaper!'' Grim: ''All this singing is driving me nuts!'' Fred Fred Burger at the same time as Grim: I just want some nachos! All: ''Why not just cut Grim in half!'' Judge: ''My ucler's eating my guts!'' Fred Fred Burger at the same time as Judge: ''Nowww I miss my nachos!'' All: ''That would be a real good laugh!'' Mandy: ''I totally hate that we have to debate but the challenge!'' Billy: 'Bout whether it's me or you, young blond! All: ''It's obvious to everyone here!'' It's obvious to everyone here! It's obvious to everyone that... '''Fred Fred Burger: '''I have to make poo poo! Trivia *This is one of the longest songs in all of the wikia *This is the only song where Fred Fred Burger sings ﻿ Category:Musical Numbers Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy